1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a variable displacement pump the displacement of which can exactly be controlled even if it is very small.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In the prior art, it was difficult to maintain a very small amount of pumped fluid at its exact displacement even though a small-sized pump was utilized. Therefore, it was extremely difficult to increase or decrease such very small amount of pumped fluid at a slight rate.